Shay and Dawson
by Lriz86
Summary: this is just something that come up in me during a RP i had with my BFF on FB. English is not my first language.


This is my first attempt for a Chicago Fire fanfiction. I don't own any of the characters. The sentence in Italic are flashbacks or thoughts.

English is not my first language, any mistakes are mine.

* * *

Gabriele Dawson and Leslie Shay where dating for 3years now. She was sitting at Leslie's hospital bed holding her hand. They got into a accident with the ambulance and Shay got it bad, Gabby hadn't left her side, only to go for work, After she finished her shift, she went back straight to the hospital. She was looking at Shay and her mind went back to the night she confessed her feelings for Shay.

_Gabby was looking different at her blond haired colleague. She noticed some little things about her, that she hadn't seen before. Dawson never had feelings for a woman before, she always liked boys. But there was one thing that made her change the way she looked at Leslie Shay, she couldn't tell you what it was, but she loved the feeling the blond gave her whenever she walked by or placed a hand on her arm._

_They were at their regular bar when Shay noticed that Gabby looked at her, Shay never told Gabby she had feelings for her, she didn't want to scare of Gabby since she was her best friend. Gabby noticed that Shay was looking at her and decided to walk up to her. "Hey Shay" _

_Leslie smiled at her "Hey Dawson, having fun?"  
Gabriela smiled back at Leslie "Yeah a little, can I talk to you for a second"  
Shay looked confused at her and walked outside with Gabby. Gabby was looking every where besides at Shay. Shay got worried and asked "Hey everything okay" _

_Gabby shock her head no. "No, I am confused" _

_Shay still looked at her "Sweetie you're scaring me, why are you confused" _

_Gabriele finally looked at her and said "Because of you" _

_"__What about me" Shay said while still looking confused at Gabby._

_Gabriela looked at her "because of my feelings for you and I don't know what to do with them"_

_Shay didn't say anything for what felt like an hour, but it where only 5minutes. Gabby was going crazy she didn't know what to say or what to do, She wanted to walk back inside grab her jacket and go home. But Shay stopped her and pulled her closer to her. She looked her in the eyes and kissed Gabriela._

_Gabriela didn't respond at first and realized what was happening she quickly kissed Shay back and pulled away when oxygen became necessary "Did you kiss me because you wanted to or to let me realize I like girls?"_

_Shay looked at Gabriela and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear "Sweetie I kissed you because I am in love with you since the first day I met you, so yeah I kissed you because I wanted to"_

_Gabriela smiled at her and kissed her back_

Gabriela shook out of her daydream when she felt something squeezing her hand, she looked up just in time to see Leslie trying to open her eyes. "Baby I'm here. Open those beautiful eyes for me"

Shay blinked a few times before opening her eyes "Ga-Gabby"

"I'm right here baby" Gabby got up and sat down on the bed, keeping a hold of Shay's hand. She had a smile on her face, seeing her lover coming back to her. "Come on beautiful you can do it"

Shay finally opened her eyes and looked at Gabby "H-Hey..Wh-What happened?"

Gabby laughed trough her tears she was so happy to look in Shay her beautiful eyes again. She whipped her tears away "We had an accident with the Ambulance, you uhm hit your head pretty hard"

Shay looked over at Gabby, she was glad to see her when she woke up, she was also checking her out if she got any injury's "What about you, are you okay?"

Gabby smiled at Shay, _always being careful about others while she is the one laying in the bed_. Gabby thought. "Don't worry about me, you are what counts now" Gabby stood up and wanted to walk outside to let Kelly know Shay was awake but Shay stopped her "Baby, please tell me if you have an injury or not"

Gabby turned back around to face Shay "I got a cut on my leg, I got the gurney on my right leg, and I had an head wound, but it wasn't that serious" Gabby brushed it off.

Shay looked at her "don't brush it off babe, I might be injured myself but I still want to know about you. I love you and I am glad you are okay"

Gabby smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Shay's forehead. "I'm going to call Kelly in, and find you a doctor" She squeezed Shay's hand and give her a smile and walked outside to Kelly.

Kelly Severide was waiting at the door from Shay's room. Since Shay and Dawson started to date he became close friends with Dawson, When he heard what happened he got there as fast as he could. After Dawson got checked out he held her while they waited for news on Shay, he was the one comforting Gabby, while her girlfriend was fighting for her life. He was also the one who stayed outside garding the door. He didn't want to have anyone interrupt Gabriela when she was sleeping in the chair next to Shay her bed. Dawson and him got into a fight with a nurse, she didn't want to let Dawson stay after visiting hours. After an hour the nurse called her superior and they finally where aloud to stay. Dawson went back to work the next day, and she and Kelly speed over to the hospital the moment there shift ended they didn't even bothered to get changed.

Gabby walked out and looked at Kelly she got a huge smile on her face "She is awake. Shay she is awake" Dawson let her tears fall down and Kelly's smile matches Dawson's. When he saw her crying he hugged her and caressed her back.

"Hey hey, she is going to be fine Gabs, she is our fighter" Kelly held her and comfort her where he could.

Dawson looked up at him and whipped away her tears "Go see her, you have been here just as long as I am, I'm going to look for a doctor" Gabby made sure her tears where away when she walked through the hall to search for Shay her doctor.

Kelly watched her walk away and walked inside the hospital room. "Wow you look like you went on a round with Mike Tyson" He walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Glad to see you awake Shay"

Shay smiled at Kelly "Good to see you to Kell" She looked passed Kelly expected Gabby to follow behind him. He saw the look on Shay's face. "Gabs is going to get your doctor, he needed to know when you woke up"

Shay nodded her head and sighed "Is she really okay. I asked about her injuries and she said it was nothing"

Kelly took a deep breath and sat down on the bed "Her injuries are fine she has a cut on the leg and she had a small wound on her forehead, nothing serious. But" He looked at the door and sighed.

"Kell please what is it, I need to know, she was not my Gabby when she sat here"

Kelly looked at Shay "Gabby took it pretty hard, you got to get into her position Shay. You guys get hit, she wakes up and see's her girlfriend covered in blood not responsive. She almost passed out herself when the paramedics came. Chief had to hold her back if it was on Gab's she didn't got checked out herself. She was scared Shay, if held her every night crying that she thought she was going to lose you"

Shay looked at Kelly with tears in her eyes "I didn't thought of that, I-I love her to much Kelly, I don't want to lose her, she means everything to me"

Kelly gave her a small smile. "I know you do Shay and I have been hearing the same thing every evening. You know that girl of yours can throw a fit"

Shay smiled and looked at Kelly "Yeah I know"

"She had a fight with a nurse when she told her she wasn't allowed to stay, well our Gab's didn't took that and started to throw a lot of words against the nurse, at one point she started to swear in Spanish"

Shay smiled "That's my girl. If she doesn't get her way she makes sure she gets it"

"She has been staying here since you got in, she hasn't left your side, only to go to work and she had made a nurse promise to call her the moment you woke up."

They didn't know that Gabby stood at the doorway and had heard everything they said. She waited a few before walking in and stood behind Kelly. "Found you're doctor he is going to stop by in an hour"

Shay looked at Gabby "Baby come over here", Shay held up her hands and Gabby walked up to her, she gave Shay a gentle hug, trying not to hurt her. She whispered in her ear "You scared me, don't ever do that again"

Shay looked Gabby in the eyes "I won't. You're stuck with me"

Gabby pulled away from the hug just when the doctor came in, he looked Shay over and told her she had to stay a few days for observation and then she was allowed to go home.

After the doctor left Shay looked at Gabriela "So who's covering for me?"

Dawson rolled her eyes _typically Shay_ she thought "Mills is, turns out he is certificated"

"He any good?" Leslie squeezed Gabby her hand.

Dawson shrugged "Not really"

Leslie looked confused at her "How come"

"He is no you" Gabby looked Shay in the eyes, and smiled at her.


End file.
